Karena Hanya Kamu
by Tuyul Jadi Ultraman
Summary: Karena kau telah menyentuh sesuatu yang belum pernah dia sentuh sebelumnya.Terima kasih karena mengijinkanku berada di sampingmu walau aku bukan manusia yang sempurna./Sequel: Lihatlah Aku Sakura./OS/Untuk SasuSaku Canon yang super telat.


**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated "T semi M"**

**Genre "Drama, Romance and Family"**

**Warning "Gak suka OOC jangan mampir, Penuh Typo, Murni Imajinasi doang."**

**Sequel dari "Lihatlah Aku Sakura." **

**Untuk merayakan SasuSaku Canon "yang sangat telat."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku hanyalah seorang wanita biasa yang tidak memperdulikan apa pun di sekitarku, bagiku semuanya adalah hal membosankan. Teringat beberapa tahun lalu waktu aku meneruskan kuliahku di Suna, pertama kali aku bertemu dengan seseorang yang mampu membuatku memperhatikannya, dia pria pertama yang bisa merubah cara pandangku terhadap sekitarku, dan mengajariku arti mencintai. Dia Menma cinta pertama yang telah menorehkan kisah yang berbeda dalam hidupku, membuat hari-hari yang membosankan menjadi lebih bermakna.

Setelah beberapa waktu menjalani hidup berdua tanpa sebuah ikatan yang akhirnya membuahkan sebuah bayi dalam kandunganku. Aku sungguh senang dengan berita kehamilanku ini tapi, Apakah Menma juga merasa senang dengan adanya bayi ini? Aku selalu berusaha memantapkan hatiku untuk bisa berbicara dengan kekasihku itu. Bukankah ini sangat lucu, aku adalah seorang Haruno Sakura, wanita yang terkenal suka berkelahi dan selalu membuat onar. Tapi kali ini aku tak bisa berbuat apa pun, tidak jika itu mengenai Menma kekasihku.

Menma adalah salah satu anggota band rocker ternama di Suna. Dia terkenal dengan sifatnya yang mudah tersenyum dan selalu bisa mencuri pandangan semua kaum hawa di dekatnya. Awalnya aku tidak memperdulikan pria itu, bagiku dia hanya secuil dari banyaknya pria _playboy_ di dunia ini. Tapi semua itu salah, tanggapanku tentangnya sangat salah, dia pria yang sangat ceria dan selalu mengajariku hal-hal baru yang belum pernah kulakukan dalam hidupku yang selalu membosankan.

Dengan semua kesibukan yang dia punya, dan padatnya jadwal manggung di suna. Itu membuatku semakin jarang bertemu dengannya. Aku selalu berusaha mencari waktu untuk berdua dan berbicara dengannya tentang bayi yang sedang kukandung. Sampai saat itu tiba, saat di mana aku bisa berdua dengannya dengan padatnya jadwal yang dia punya. Aku sungguh bersyukur akan hal itu. Waktu itu adalah saat yang sangat tepat untukku mengatakan padanya jika aku tengah mengandung anaknya. Tapi, siapakah wanita di dunia ini yang tega untuk merusak masa depan yang paling di impikan orang yang paling ia cintai_. "Kau tahu Sakura? Ini sangat menggembirakan, agensi paling ternama yang telah membuat band akatsuki yang melegenda itu telah mengontrak band kami selama tiga tahun, dan kau tahu bahkan tour dunia yang paling kami impikan selama ini akan kami raih. Oh Kami-sama aku sangat senang Sakura, kau tahu aku sangat senang. Oh iya aku sampai lupa. Apa yang ingin kau katakan padaku?"_

Aku senang jika melihat kekasihku sesenang itu, tapi bagaimana aku sanggup untuk mengatakan padanya jika aku tengah hamil anaknya. Dan apakah aku tega menghancurkan semua mimpi-mimpi seumur hidupnya itu. Aku memang bodoh, waktu itu aku hanya bisa berkata _"Tidak apa-apa, aku senang mendengarnya, semoga kau sukses."_ Dan tanpa dia tahu saat itu adalah saat paling membuatku hancur.

Setelah seminggu jadwal tour dunia band nya. Bagai seperti ditusuk sebilah pisau yang sangat tajam di hatiku. Ayahku yang selalu ku hormati, orang yang telah membesarkanku seorang diri selama ini. Ayah telah mengetahui semuanya jika aku tinggal dengan seorang pria yang tidak disukainya. Aku pernah mengajak Menma sekali untuk bertemu ayah, dan ayah sangat tidak menyukai priaku, baginya Menma adalah seorang pria urakan dengan penampilan yang nol besar di depannya. Aku sangat tahu jika ayah tidak menyukai dunia band apalagi setelah tahu Menma adalah seorang gitaris dalam sebuah band rock, ayah semakin memberi Menma poin nol dan mencoret nya dalam daftar pria yang tidak pantas untuk putrinya.

Itu kali pertama ayah menamparku, tamparannya sangat keras sampai darah mengalir dari sela mulutku. Aku tahu ayah sangat sedih dan aku pun tahu jika tubuh ayah bergetar sangat hebat setelah tahu putri yang sangat disayanginya ini telah mengandung di luar penikahan dengan seorang pria yang dia masukkan dalam daftar _blacklist_. Aku tidak menyalahkan ayah akan tindakannya kala itu, aku pun tahu jika ayah melakukan itu karena ayah sangat kecewa padaku. Rasanya ingin menangis sekencang yang bisa kulakukan tapi apa daya, sejak kecil aku sangat jarang menangis, bahkan dulu waktu aku masih dibangku sekolah dasar beberapa kakak dari teman-teman kelasku menghajarku karena telah menghajar adik-adik mereka, aku pun waktu itu juga tidak menangis. Tapi kenapa di saat seperti ini pun aku susah untuk menangis.

Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa pun saat ayah mengatakan akan menikahkanku dengan salah satu karyawannya. Aku sudah banyak membuat ayah kecewa, baik itu dengan semua tindakanku yang selalu membuat onar. Kali ini aku hanya bisa pasrah saat aku harus menikah dengan pria yang sama sekali tidak ku kenal.

Pria itu terlihat sangat polos, dia tampan, terkesan baik dan ramah, awal pertama kali berjumpa adalah waktu hari pernikahan kami. Sungguh ini adalah kesialan atau mungkin keberuntungan, pria yang telah sah menjadi suamiku ini mirip sekali dengan mantan kekasihku. Bukan wajahnya yang mirip, tapi tindakan baik yang selalu dia berikan padaku.

Suamiku bukanlah pria yang romantis seperti Menma, dia punya cara tersendiri untuk memberikan perhatiannya padaku. Mungkin pertama kali merasakan semua perhatiannya yang terkesan sangat aneh itu, aku merasa risih. Bagaimana mungkin seorang pria kalem seperti dia terkesan seperti penguntit? Sering mengikutiku kemana pun aku pergi. Apa dia tidak berfikir jika semua tindakan konyolnya itu sangat menggelikan? Bahkan tak jarang aku memarahinya dan berlaku kasar atas tindakan konyolnya itu, mulanya semua itu kukira hanya suruhan ayah, ternyata semua perhatian yang diberikan padaku itu sangat tulus.

Hari-hari kami sebagai sepasang suami istri adalah hari-hari yang tidak menyenangkan baginya. Setiap hari aku berusaha untuk membuat dia membenciku, memarahinya dan selalu mengancamnya. Tapi dia suamiku, dia hanya tersenyum dengan tulus atas semua tindakanku. Aku sudah tidak bisa berbuat apalagi untuk bisa membuatnya menjauh dariku. Semakin aku ingin membuatnya menjauh, semakin sakit sisi lain dari dalam diriku. Ingin sekali aku menghajar seseorang untuk melampiaskan rasa bersalahku terhadap suamiku. Tapi aku tidak bisa, bayi dalam kandunganku tidak mengizinkannya.

Aku ingin tertawa sampai ingin menangis. Waktu itu kali pertama dalam pernikahan kami, aku melihat dia yang sedang tertidur di sampingku. Entah itu emang perasaanku atau tidak, dia menciumku dengan sangat lembut. Dia melakukannya dengan sangat hati-hati, mungkin dia takut ketahuan olehku.

Setiap hari aku hanya bisa merutuki diriku sendiri. Bagaimana mungkin aku yang kotor seperti ini bisa mendapatkan pria yang sangat baik dan tulus. Pria ini mungkin sudah gila, dia selalu memberikan perhatiannya padaku. Walau aku selalu bertindak kurang baik di depannya tapi dia selalu bersikap sopan terhadapku. Semakin lama bersamanya aku semakin bisa merasakan semua kebaikannya. Ini sungguh kesialan bagiku, semakin hari bersamanya semakin aku melupakan Menma kekasihku.

Suamiku Uchiha Sasuke. Seorang pria baik hati yang terlihat ramah dan sopan, berbeda dengan Menma yang terkesan urakan dan murah senyum. Dia Sasuke, bukan orang yang murah senyum, tapi aku tahu dia selalu mencoba untuk tersenyum di depanku. Mungkin ini konyol karena dengan adanya dia di sisiku setiap hari, membuatku merasakan rasa nyaman dengannya.

Suamiku orang yang seharusnya aku cintai dan hormati, tapi apakah pantas bagiku untuk bisa melakukan itu padamu. Di sisi lain Menma masih ada dalam sudut lain di hatiku tapi kau pun telah berhasil memasuki sudut lain dalam hatiku. Aku tidak mampu berbuat apa pun akan takdir ini, kau terlalu baik untuk ku. Tidak untuk ku yang kotor ini.

Pernikahan kami bukanlah pernikahan yang sederhana yang hanya di warnai oleh semua tindakan baiknya serta senyum manisnya. Kurasa setelah beberapa bulan aku bersamanya semakin rasa nyaman dan rasa bersalah ini semakin besar. Mungkin ayah benar, aku harus membuka hatiku untuk pria baik yang telah rela menikahiku dan melupakan masa laluku. Awalnya mungkin mudah bagiku tapi semua terasa sangat sulit saat Menma kekasihku menghubungiku dan menanyakan kebenaran kabar pernikahan serta hamilnya diriku.

Menma selalu tidak pernah bosan untuk menghubungiku bahkan mencari-cari kesempatan di saat suamiku bekerja. Itulah awal pertama Menma tahu jika bayi yang ku kandung adalah bayi nya.

"ASTAGA SAKURA APA YANG ADA DALAM PIKIRANMU HAH! Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan padaku jika kau hamil anak ku? Kenapa kau malah membiarkanku menderita seperti ini? Dengan begitu pasti akulah orang yang menikahimu bukan pria bajingan itu!" Menma sangat marah dan kulihat dia sampai menangis, aku tidak sanggup melihat air matanya.

"Kau bilang apa tadi? Sasuke bajingan, jangan bercanda. Dia adalah pria yang sangat baik jika kau ingin tahu tentangnya." Ku coba untuk bersikap seolah aku telah melupakannya.

"Kau mulai mencintai pria bajingan itu Sakura, Oh _Kami-sama_, cobaan apa lagi yang kau berikan kepadaku?" Menma sekuat tenaga untuk menahan amarahnya, "katakan padaku jika kau bohong. Katakan kau masih sangat mencintaiku." Dia duduk di depanku dan menangis sambil memegang kedua tanganku.

"Tidak Menma, hubungan kita telah berakhir dan mungkin kau benar jika kali ini aku telah mencintai Sasuke suamiku." Kali ini biarkan aku berbicara sesuai kata hatiku walau mungkin aku belum yakin apa yang ku ucapkan itu benar.

"Persetan dengan semua itu. Aku tahu siapa kau Sakura, kau sangat mencintaiku bahkan bayi yang kau kandung adalah bayiku."

Kucoba untuk melapaskan cengkraman tangannya pada tanganku, kurasa kali ini dia lebih kuat dariku, "Kumohon tinggalkan pria itu, kita mulai semua dari awal." Menma terus berusaha untuk meyakinkanku. Sampai pada titik terendah kekuatanku, aku berfikir untuk ikut bersama Menma dan memulai semua dari awal.

Tapi wajah Sasuke selalu muncul dalam pandanganku. Sekuat apa pun untuk menghilangkan bayangannya tetap itu sangat sulit. Mungkin keputusanku kali ini akan membuahkan sebuah penyesalan tak berujung untukku kelak tapi ini lah jalan hidupku.

Setelah beberapa hari aku mulai mengabaikan semua yang berkaitan dengan Menma, baik mengabaikan pesan dan semua telfonnya. Sudah cukup aku menyakiti seorang pria. Apakah kini aku masih sanggup untuk menyakiti Sasuke? Pria yang telah baik terhadapku dan bayi dalam kandunganku. Dulu waktu harus kehilangan Menma, itulah saat paling terpurukku, tapi kini perasaan aneh itu muncul kembali dan sangat kuat bahkan lebih kuat dari perasaanku dulu terhadap Menma.

Dengan semua sikap lembutnya dan kebaikan hatinya. Dia telah membuatku merasakan perasaan yang seharusnya telah ku kubur dalam-dalam. Aku mungkin sangat bersalah, tapi kumohon _Kami-sama_ jangan yang satu ini. Entahlah aku merasakan sakit luar biasa dalam hatiku saat Sasuke mengetahui jika aku masih berhubungan dengan Menma. Aku melihatnya keluar dengan tergesa, sampai aku tanpa sadar menjatuhkan ponsel ku. Aku tidak bisa kehilangan nya, itulah yang kini ada dalam fikiranku.

"Lepaskan aku, Haruno Sakura!" Rasanya sangat sakit saat Sasuke memanggilku tanpa marganya, ini bahkan terasa sangat menyakitkan sekali seperti ada jarum yang sangat tajam menusuk hatiku. Mungkin aku adalah wanita yang tidak memiliki sifat anggun sewajarnya wanita di luar sana. Aku hanya bisa memukulnya dengan sisa tenaga dan tubuhku terasa sangat bergetar.

Sasuke memandangku dengan tatapan yang sangat terluka. Kumohon katakan padaku Sasuke? Katakan masih adakah ucapan yang pantas untuk aku katakan padamu? Aku sadar aku bukanlah wanita suci, aku hanya wanita kotor yang kau nikahi dan kau beri semua perhatianmu dan ketulusanmu.

Saat dia berjalan mendekat padaku kulihat dia sangat berbeda, dia seperti bukan Sasuke, dia mengatakan semua yang ingin dia katakan padaku. "Sekarang siapa yang terlihat bodoh di antara kita? Kau atau aku Sakura?"

Aku tak sanggup untuk membalas semua ucapannya, karena apa yang dikatakan Sasuke itu semua adalah benar. Keegoisanku telah menghancurkan semuanya dan menghancurkan hati banyak orang termasuk Sasuke.

"Sasuke, mungkin aku wanita hina yang tak pantas mendapatkan kebaikanmu apalagi cintamu tapi kumohon! Peluklah aku sekali saja, dan aku akan merelakanmu pergi." Entah mengapa airmataku yang selama ini tidak pernah keluar, jadi terasa sangat hangat membasahi pipiku. Inikah yang dinamakan sebuah perasaan atas dasar ketulusan?.

Sungguh rasanya sangat hangat saat Sasuke tiba-tiba memelukku. "Tidak akan. Aku tidak akan pergi Sakura. Tidak akan pergi selama kau melihatku. Karena hanya itulah modal yang kumiliki untuk mencintaimu, menyayangimu, melindungimu."

Aku bisa melihat semua ketulusan dari kedua bola mata hitamnya, yang menjadi pertanyaanku: apakah aku bisa menjadi apa yang dia harapkan, sungguh aku tidak bisa berfikir lebih jauh lagi. Pelukan hangatnya benar-benar sangat nyaman. Aku tidak ingin dia meninggalkanku. Mungkin aku egois karena tidak mau melepaskan seorang pria baik hati di depanku, kali ini ijinkanlah aku menjadi wanita egois untuk memiliki pria baik ini. Mungkin aku bukanlah wanita yang terbaik tapi aku akan berusaha menjadi wanita yang setidaknya baik di matamu suamiku.

**~o0o~**

Semua terasa sangat berbeda. Kini Sasuke mulai terang terangan memberikan kasih sayangnya terhadapku, dan aku pun terasa mulai menikmati semua rasa cinta yang dia beri padaku. Oh, _Kami-sama,_ ijinkanlah aku untuk bermanja-manja dengan pria ini.

"Bagaimana Sakura, Apakah ada yang terasa tidak enak? Katakanlah padaku!" Aku hanya bisa tersenyum sedikit saat dia dengan telaten mengurut kakiku yang mulai membengkak karena usia kandunganku yang sudah tua, Sasuke mengolesi minyak dan memijatnya dengan lembut.

"Ini terasa sangat nyaman. Terima kasih." Bodoh Sakura, ayolah katakan sesuatu pada Sasuke. Lihatlah dia sangat manis bukan? Bibirnya terasa sangat menggoda. Sial! Kenapa semenjak hamil hormonku semakin terasa menyiksaku, dan di saat usia kandunganku menginjak usia delapan bulan lebih hormonku terasa kuat untuk memaksaku meminta lebih dari sekedar ciuman-ciuman singkatnya padaku. Sial! Ini sangat menyiksaku.

"Kau kenapa Sakura? Mukamu terlihat memerah?" Sial kau Sasuke! Sebegitu polosnyakah dirimu? Saat di luar sana banyak pasangan yang mengerti akan semua momen-momen romantis, kau selalu dengan tampang tanpa dosamu selalu terlihat seperti anak kecil yang kehilangan mainannya. Aku ingin merutuki diriku, bisa-bisanya selalu pria ini terlihat sangat manis dan ingin rasanya aku memakannya. Kumohon salahkan aku atas semua atau apa pun. Apa kau tidak sadar Sasuke? Aku ingin menciummu dengan kasar dan memelukmu dan Argh… aku sangat frustasi jika berdekatan denganmu.

"Sakura kau kenapa? Apa kau marah padaku?" Dia terlihat menyesal dan memandangku dengan pandangan memohon sialannya itu. Sasuke, Apakah aku harus menyerangmu sekarang? Aku ingin marah dan memukul apa pun yang bisa ku pukul. Mungkin aku hanya bisa menggigiti ujung-ujung bantalku saja.

"Kau Sakit Sakura? Oh, katakanlah padaku apa yang membuatmu seperti ini. Kenapa kau menggigit-gigit bantal itu? Apa ada yang salah dengan bantal itu?" Oh, _Kami-sama_, kenapa rasanya ingin melakukan semua hal apa pun itu terhadap pria ini. kumohon siapa pun selamatkan aku dari tatapan pria polos ini, rasanya aku sudah tidak kuat ingin memakannya.

Dug

Sialan! Kenapa di saat seperti ini bayiku mulai menendang-nendang dalam perutku. Oh, anakku kau muncul di saat yang sangat tepat. Kutatap perutku yang sudah terlihat membesar, dan terlihat ada goncangan kecil di perutku. Sasuke dengan sangat berhati-hati mulai memegangi perutku yang bergetar. Senyumnya sangat tampan, "Sakura, dia bergerak. Rasanya aku tidak sabar untuk menggendongnya."

"Ya, dia sepertinya aktif sekali."

"Aku tidak sabar untuk menggendongnya, dan saat di mana dia memanggilku ayah." Entahlah semua perasaan sialan tadi rasanya menguap begitu saja, dan kini rasanya mataku terasa menghangat. Sialan! Kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku merasa sangat lemah, ini bukanlah diriku. Pria ini telah berhasil merubahku dan menyentuh sesuatu yang tidak pernah Menma sentuh sebelumnya.

Sasuke tiba-tiba memelukku dengan hangat dan mencium kening serta kedua kelopak mataku. "Sakura, sudahlah kau jangan seperti ini. Lihatlah aku! Aku akan selalu ada di sisi mu dan selalu menyayangi kalian." Dia pun mencium dengan lembut perutku.

"Istirahatlah! Kurasa kau sangat lelah." Sasuke mulai membelai rambutku dengan pelan dan sesekali menciumnya. Sentuhan-sentuhan ringan tangannya terasa membuaiku dan mataku mulai terasa berat.

Aku merasakan cahaya mulai memasuki mataku, perlahan ku cari sosok pria di sampingku-kosong. Aku mulai mencari dia di berbagai sudut ruangan, kurasa dia sudah berangkat bekerja. Kulihat di atas meja makan ada beberapa makanan dan beberapa potong buah serta susu coklat yang terasa masih hangat. Kubaca sebuah pesan singkat dalam selembar sobekan memo _'Pagi, maaf tidak membangunkan mu. Tidurmu sangat nyenyak, aku tak tega membangunkanmu. Jaga dirimu sayang dan anak kita. Ku usahakan pulang cepat.'_ Seperti ada berbagai kupu-kupu dalam. perutku, Perasaan apakah ini? Oh, _Kami–sama_ hanya karena dia memanggilku '_sayang'_ rasanya tubuhku terasa menghangat.

Sasuke kau membuatku sangat malu. Astaga! Setiap hari aku hanya bisa tersenyum masam. Selama ini aku hanya memakan makanan instan atau pun makanan pesan, rasanya ingin tertawa dan menangis bersamaan. Malu rasanya, setiap hari kau memasakkan makanan enak untuk ku. Sedangkan aku, menggoreng telur dadar saja berakhir gosong dan sangat asin. Sialan! Kenapa dengan diriku? Oh, aku seorang wanita tapi payah sekali dalam urusan dapur tapi kau Sasuke, apa pun semua yang kau lakukan pasti membuatku malu. Aku merasa tidak pantas menjadi seorang wanita, ini memalukan.

'_Hai Bocah! Apa kau malu dengan ibu mu yang memalukan ini? Sasuke saja bisa memasak sedangkan ibu mu ini hanya bisa membuat hancur dapur._' Kali ini benar-benar hanya bisa tersenyum pahit.

Rasanya benar-benar sangat membosankan, bingung mau melakukan apa? Olahraga berat tidak boleh, Keluar? Malas karena pasti Menma sedang menguntitku di luar sana, Main game? Sialan! Hampir semua game sudah kumainkan, minta dibelikan game baru lagi oleh Sasuke. Mustahil, baru juga dua hari lalu dia membelikanku game baru yang sekarang sudah bosan. Apa pun itu, aku ingin melakukan sesuatu hal.

Kulihat ada beberapa bahan makanan di dalam kulkas. Bagaimana kalau kali ini ku coba untuk memasak, kurasa itu tidak buruk. Kubukaponselku dan mencari-cari resep makanan sederhana yang sekiranya mudah dan enak. Kini mataku terfokus pada sebuah kue yang terlihat sangat nikmat, tak ada salahnya kucoba.

Berantakan, hancur, seperti kapal pecah, belum lagi kue yang tidak berbentuk dan sangat gosong. Sialan! Bagaimana ini? Pusing. Aku mondar-mandir kesana-kemari mencari sesuatu hal yang sekiranya bisa untuk membersihkan semua kekacauan ini. Apakah Sasuke akan marah padaku jika tahu aku membuat rumah semakin kacau karena bukannya membersihkan, kini malah seisi ruangan semakin berantakan karena dari dulu aku memang tidak bisa beres-beres. Yang benar adalah aku ratunya membuat berantakan rumah.

Apa Sasuke akan marah? Dari tadi pertanyaan itu muncul selalu di kepalaku. Sialan! Kenapa Menma muncul lagi di kepalaku, dulu Menma selalu membersihkan apa pun hal yang telah kuhancurkan di rumahnya. Tapi kini, membayangkan wajah Sasuke saja aku sudah ingin menenggelamkan diriku kemana pun aku bisa.

Karena terlalu asik dalam berfikir, tidak terasa Sasuke sudah ada di depanku dan menatapku dengan tatapan sangat khawatir. Ingat Sakura, dia memandangmu dengan khawatir, bukan marah.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Sakura?" Kumohon marahlah Sasuke! Kurasa bantal kursi ini sudah basah sudutnya karena dari tadi kugigiti.

"Sayang, katakanlah padaku! Apa ada sesuatu hal yang terjadi?" Ok, lupakan jika dia memanggilku '_sayang'_ yang terpenting kali ini adalah dia memandangku dengan sangat khawatir.

"Itu … aku … "

"Kumohon sayang, jangan membuatku khawatir. Katakanlah apa yang terjadi!" Sasuke mulai memegangi seluruh tubuhku dan melihat-lihat apakah ada bagian tubuhku yang terluka. Pandangan matanya benar-benar sangat khawatir sekali. Entah mengapa aku merasa sangat bersalah.

"Sasuke aku tidak apa-apa," Risih dan malu juga dia memegang seluruh bagian tubuhku, "Maaf."

Kulihat dia sekarang sedikit terlihat lebih tenang, dia duduk di sampingku dan melihatku dengan berbagai pertanyaannya. "Maaf, karena aku …"

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Bukannya menjawab pertanyaannya, kini aku malah merasa sangat grogi dan bingung. Takut dia marah tapi juga kasihan dari tadi dia sangat mengkhawatirkanku.

Kututup mataku, "Sebenarnya aku telah membuat rumah berantakan, awalnya kurasa tidak buruk mencoba membuat kue. Tapi, kau lihatkan semua berakhir hancur dan malah menyusahkanmu." Aku tak sanggup membuka mataku sampai kurasakan kedua tangan Sasuke memegang wajahku dan kurasakan ciuman hangat di keningku.

Entah perasaan aneh apalagi ini? Setelah kubuka mata yang kulihat adalah pandangan mata sebuah kelegaan dan rasanya aku sangat malu tapi ini sangat hangat.

"Syukurlah."

"Kau tidak marah padaku?" Kucoba mencari tahu.

"Mana mungkin aku marah padamu." Dia tersenyum dengan tulus, rasanya hatiku berdebar melihat senyum itu.

Tidak kurasa setelah beberapa waktu Sasuke sudah membuat apartemen ini kembali dalam keadaan seperti semula. Kini aku mendengar ada suara dari arah pintu. Aku berjalan pelan karena kakiku memang sudah terlihat membengkak.

"Ini pesanan Anda."

"Terima kasih," kuberi beberapa uang tips pada orang itu.

"Sasuke, makanan pesanan kita sudah sampai. Bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu?"

"Maaf karena terlalu asik membersihkan apartemen jadi sampai lupa memesan makanan untuk kita. Maaf karena aku sampai lupa dan terima kasih karena sudah ingat untuk memesan ini semua." Kulihat dia menggaruk belakang kepalanya, mungkin dia gugup.

keringat di wajah itu entah mengapa membuatku semakin merasa bersalah, kuraih wajahnya dan ku usap dengan sapu tangan.

Sekarang yang menjadi pertanyaannya. Siapa yang memesan begini banyak makanan? Aku tidak berani berkomentar apa pun saat kulihat Sasuke menyantap makanan dengan lahap. "Sakura, kau kenapa? Dari tadi makanannya hanya dilihat saja tanpa dimakan. Kau sakit?"

Sasuke bergeser di sebelahku dan memandangku dengan khawatir. "Oh, maaf aku hanya memikirkan sesuatu hal saja." Lebih baik kumakan saja, aku tidak ingin membuat Sasuke khawatir terhadapku.

Semenjak usia kandunganku semakin membesar, Sasuke selalu menghawatirkan hal sekecil apa pun yang menimpaku. Kadang senang tapi kasian juga, pikirannya terpecah untuk urusan pekerjaannya dan mengurusku.

Deg

'_Apakah dia?'_ pertanyaan itu tiba-tiba muncul. Seandainya jika memang dia yang mengirim makanan itu untuk kami. Sial! Entah mengapa rasanya seakan telah membuat kesalahan besar. _'Sasuke tidak boleh tahu soal ini, ya dia tidak boleh tahu'_ kupandangi wajah tampannya yang kini sudah tertidur pulas di sebelahku, mungkin dia sangat kelelahan.

Kulihat atap kamar ini, mencari sesuatu kemungkinan terburuk jika Sasuke tahu sampai sekarang Menma masih terus mendekatiku, bahkan terang-terangan mengirim makanan tadi. Sialan! Ingin rasanya bertemu dengan Menma dan berbicara kalau hubungan kami memang sudah selesai. Aku tidak ingin memberikan harapan apa pun kepadanya, sudah cukup aku menyakitinya selama ini.

Kurasakan ada sebuah getaran di atas meja, Kulihat ponsel ku ada sebuah pesan masuk tanpa nama.

'_Hai sayang, Bagaimana kabarmu dan anak kita? Apakah makanan tadi enak? I love You- Menma.'_

Sialan memang benar Menma.

'_Cukup Menma, tolong biarkan aku bahagia! Di luar sana masih banyak wanita yang menginginkanmu dan mencintaimu melebihi aku. Jangan ganggu aku lagi.' _

_Send_

kurasakan getaran itu masih berlangsung dan kubaca pesan balasan darinya. _'Jangan bermimpi aku akan menyerah Sakura. Kau dan anak kita adalah milik ku, sampai kapan pun kalian milik ku. Tidak bajingan itu atau siapa pun. Tunggu sampai aku bisa membuat perhitungan dengan bajingan itu dan mengambil mu serta anak kita.'_

Sialan Menma! Ini pertama kalinya aku ingin menghajarnya. Ayah, entah mengapa kini kurasa pendapatmu dulu memang benar. Aku telah membuat kesalahan ayah, maafkan aku.

Dengan segera ku hapus pesan-pesan dari Menma.

Semua ini membuatku pusing, seberapa kuatpun menghapus Menma dari dalam hidupku itu mustahil. Bayi dalam kandunganku adalah bukti nyata jika sampai kapan pun Menma memiliki hak yang sangat besar dalam kehidupanku, tapi Sasuke, tidak bisa kubayangkan pria baik ini tersakiti. Aku belum yakin jika aku mencintainya, hanya saja aku masih terlalu egois untuk kehilangannya.

Argh…

"Sakit" Tanganku tanpa sadar memegang sprei dengan kuat. Kulihat Sasuke bangun dan melihatku dengan pandangan khawatir. Kurasakan sakit sekali tanpa sadar Sasuke mengatakan '_Darah'_.

"Sayang kumohon bertahanlah!"

Rasanya perutku sakit sekali, aku sudah tidak bisa berfikir lebih jauh lagi saat Sasuke menggendongku dan mencoba berlari menuju mobil. Sepertinya mataku mulai mengabur, hanya suara samar _'Bertahanlah sayang, kumohon!'_ dan tanpa terasa aku benar-benar tidak bisa melihat apa pun kecuali gelap.

**~o0o~**

"_Hai, Siapa nama mu?" _

"_Bukan urusan mu."_

_Pria di depanku tetap menatapku dengan senyum anehnya. "Kenapa kau diam saja, apa kau tidak tahu jika aku ini artis?" Dia menggaruk lehernya seperti orang aneh saja._

"_Kenapa kau diam saja nona?" Dia berdiri dan melihat-lihat tubuhnya, "Kurasa tidak ada yang salah denganku, kenapa kau mengacuhkanku?"_

"_Bisa pergi dari sini, kau merusak pemandangan saja." Kulihat dia tersenyum mengejekku._

"_Hahaha … kau sangat manis nona. Kau mengusirku di saat semua gadis di luar sana bahkan berebut untuk berkencan denganku." Tampang angkuhnya serta senyum menyebalkan itu rasanya ingin kutonjok saja._

"_Pergi atau benar-benar kuhajar!"_

"_Wow, kau manis sekali nona. Kau membuatku sangat penasaran." Sialan! Orang ini benar-benar ingin ku hajar. Tanpa terasa kepalan tanganku sudah sangat kuat._

"_Ok, aku akan pergi nona, tapi bisakah setidaknya kau beri aku nomor ponselmu." Batas kesabaranku benar-benar habis. _

_Bug._

_Kulihat dia meringis memegangi sudut bibirnya yang berdarah. "Masih ingin di sini atau ku hajar lebih parah lagi."_

"_Hahaha … ternyata kau sangat manis. Kau membuatku sangat tertarik. Nama ku Menma, baiklah aku pergi dulu, lain kali kita berjumpa lagi." _

_Cup._

_Dia berjalan cepat menghindar sebelum aku benar-benar menghajarnya, dari jauh ku lihat dia mengedipkan mata dan tersenyum menjijikkan. Ku sentuh sudut bibirku, ini aneh. "Dasar pria sialan! Awas kalau bertemu lagi pasti kuhajar kau!"_

_._

_._

_._

"_Menma, aku tidak tahu apa ini keputusan tepat bagi kita? Aku belum yakin."_

"_Sakura, lihat aku!" Menma memandangku dengan kesungguhan dan dia memegang kedua tanganku dengan hangat, "Apa pun yang terjadi, aku akan tetap berada di sampingmu, percayalah!" Ku lihat sebuah kesungguhan dalam bola matanya._

"_Tapi kita belum menikah Menma, dan bagaimana dengan ayah jika dia tahu?" _

_Kurasakan kedua tangannya berada di wajahku."Jangan khawatir my angel. Apa pun yang terjadi aku akan melindungi mu dan bertanggung jawab atas apa yang terjadi pada mu. I love you." Kurasakan ciuman nya hangat dan sangat menuntut._

_._

_._

_._

_Kulihat ada seorang pria sedang duduk di sebuah kursi taman dan membaca buku, ada banyak buku di sampingnya, entah mengapa kurasa dari tadi dia mengawasiku. Ah, mungkin hanya perasaanku saja._

_Ada seorang pria menghampiri pria itu dan menepuk bahunya, dia terlihat kaget sampai buku yang dia baca terjatuh. "Apa yang kau lakukan. Kau hebat juga, bisa membaca buku dengan terbalik." Ku lihat temannya tertawa dan aku pun tanpa sadar ikut tertawa._

_Mungkin dia malu, dia memunguti semua buku-bukunya dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan temannya._

_._

_._

_._

_Apa pria itu benar-benar telah gila? Apa dia tidak sadar jika acara menguntitnya itu sangat menggelikan, ingin rasanya ku hajar dia kalau saja dia bukan suamiku. Oh, ayah, setidaknya kau katakan padaku kenapa kau memilihkan suami tukang mengikutiku seperti stalker gila._

"_Keluar kau! Kau pikir aku tidak tahu, akhir-akhir ini kau menguntitku seperti orang gila."_

_Dia hanya tersenyum seperti biasa, entah mengapa dia sangat manis jika seperti itu. "Kemari kau!" Kucengkeram kerah kemejanya._

"_Maaf Sakura, aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu berolahraga berat. Kau boleh memukulku tapi kumohon kau sedang hamil. Aku tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu hal terhadapmu dan bayi mu, itu saja." Pria ini benar-benar gila, sebatas mana nyali pria ini. Entah mengapa setiap melihat senyumnya, rasa ingin memukulnya selalu menguap entah kemana._

"_Pulanglah Sasuke, kau tidak berhak ikut campur urusanku."_

"_Kau boleh tidak menganggapku suami mu. Tapi, bagaimana pun sekarang kau dan bayi mu adalah tanggung jawabku. Aku sangat menghawatirkan kalian. Kumohon kita pulang ya!" Dia memegang tangan kiriku seakan aku makluk lemah yang tidak berdaya._

"_Hentikan Sasuke!" Ku hentak kan tangannya. "Kau menghinaku? Kau kira aku lemah dan tidak berdaya, seperti itu!" Tanpa terasa aku sudah menggenggam tanganku sangat kuat._

"_Kau boleh marah padaku Sakura. Kumohon kali ini kau dengarkan aku, kita pulang ya!" Seperti ada rasa kekhawatiran yang tulus dari matanya, "Redamlah amarahmu, setidaknya ingatlah bayi mu." Sasuke memandangku seperti kecewa tapi dia tetap berusaha untuk tersenyum. _

"_Baiklah, kali ini kau menang."_

_._

_._

_._

**~o0o~**

"Syukurlah kau sudah sadar sayang, aku sangat takut terjadi sesuatu padamu." Sasuke mencium keningku dengan hangat dan kulihat ada air mata yang masih basah di wajahnya._ 'Apakah sebegitu khawatirnya dia padaku?'_

Argh …

"Apa yang terjadi Sasuke? Rasanya tubuhku sakit semua." Kulihat ruangan ini seperti rumah sakit.

Sasuke menghapus air matanya dan berusaha terlihat tersenyum kepadaku. "Terima kasih sayang, anak kita laki-laki."

"Apa?" Aku tidak bisa berfikir apa pun. Kucoba untuk duduk tapi perutku bagian bawah terasa sangat nyeri.

Sasuke dengan cepat membantuku untuk tidur kembali. "Hati-hati sayang, kau habis operasi jadi jangan banyak bergerak dulu nanti jahitannya terbuka."

"Sasuke jelaskan padaku apa yang telah terjadi?"

"Karena kondisimu yang sangat tidak memungkinkan melahirkan normal, jadi dokter memutuskan untuk menggunakan cara operasi." Kedua tangan hangat itu menyentuh wajahku seakan aku sangat rapuh, "Kau membuatku sangat khawatir sayang, rasanya seperti kehilangan separuh nyawaku saat melihatmu seperti itu."

Tanpa terasa kening kami saling menyentuh, kurasakan Sasuke sempat mengeluarkan air mata sampai tanpa terasa dia menciumku dengan lembut.

"Dia laki-laki? Aku ingin melihatnya." Rasanya sangat penasaran.

"Sebentar tuan, saya akan memeriksa kondisi istri Anda dulu." Tiba-tiba Dokter sudah ada di sebelahku dan memeriksa kondisiku.

"Bagaimana keadaannya dok? Apa dia baik-baik saja?" Sasuke terlihat sangat serius berbicara, aku tidak bisa mendengar lebih jelas perbincangan mereka. Entah mengapa aku teringat seorang bayi mungil yang telah kulahirkan. Aku sangat ingin melihatnya.

Terlalu asik dalam duniaku, tanpa sadar Sasuke memegang bahu kananku, "Sayang, bagaimana perasaanmu? Apakah kau baik?"

"Ya, terima kasih untuk semua."

"Kau tidak perlu berterima kasih sayang, itu tugasku untuk melindungi dan selalu ada untuk kalian." Napas Sasuke terasa hangat menerpa wajahku saat kening kami bersentuhan, tanpa sadar Sasuke mencium ujung hidungku. "Dia sangat tampan, suatu hari nanti dia pasti akan menjadi jagoan."

Entah mengapa aku melihat ada rasa kekecewaan dalam dirinya, walau Sasuke terlihat tersenyum, dia bukanlah orang yang pandai berbohong.

"Ada apa Sasuke?"

"Bukan apa-apa." Tangan Sasuke terasa sangat hangat, dia membelai pipiku dengan sangat lembut. "Maaf."

"Kenapa kau minta maaf padaku?" Aku sungguh penasaran. Jangan bilang terjadi sesuatu, "Katakanlah apa yang terjadi Sasuke? Jangan membuatku bingung."

"Kita bicarakan nanti, ya. Lebih baik kau istirahat dulu." Dia mencoba menghindar dari pertanyaanku sambil menutupi sebagian tubuhku dengan selimut.

Kutarik pergelangan tangan kirinya. "Katakan sesuatu Sasuke, jangan membuatku penasaran. Katakan tidak terjadi sesuatu dengan bayiku, kan?"

Kulihat Sasuke sedang berfikir, entah mengapa itu membuatku merasakan hal buruk telah terjadi.

Kubuka selimut dengan tergesa dan mencabut selang yang terpasang di pergelangan tanganku, aku sudah tidak memperdulikan rasa nyeri saat selang-selang tersebut ku cabut dengan paksa dan rasa sakit pada bekas jahitan operasiku, sekarang yang terpenting adalah bayiku.

"Kalau kau tidak mau memberitahuku apa yang telah terjadi, maka aku akan mencari tahu sendiri."

Aku tidak memperdulikan Sasuke yang mengejarku, yang kupedulikan adalah bayiku. Kulihat ada beberapa perawat, ku cengkeram erat kedua bahu salah satu perawat itu dan ku goncangkan dengan kuat. "Mana bayiku? Katakan di mana dia!"

Tanpa sadar aku meneriaki semua perawat itu dan mereka mencegahku, "Katakan di mana bayiku?!"

Tangan Sasuke memelukku dengan sangat kuat, mencoba untuk menenangkanku, rasanya pikiranku sangat kacau, sekarang yang ada dalam benakku hanya bayiku. "Kumohon sayang tenanglah! Kumohon tenanglah!"

"Katakan Sasuke di mana bayiku?" Air mataku kembali membasahi pipiku.

"Bayi kita baik-baik saja. Kumohon tenanglah sayang!" Walau Sasuke berkata seperti itu, entah mengapa perasaanku kali ini benar-benar sangat cemas.

"Kalau memang bayiku baik-baik saja, maka kau tidak perlu mencegahku untuk bertemu dengannya bukan?" Kucari tahu lewat kedua bola mata hitamnya, dan yang kulihat dia memang benar-benar menyembunyikan sesuatu kepadaku.

"Sakura apa yang kau lakukan nak? Ayah tiba-tiba berada di depanku dan memandangku dengan khawatir.

"Ayah, kumohon katakan di mana bayiku?"

Ayah diam saja, dia tidak menjawab semua pertanyaanku. Dia malah mendekati dokter yang tiba-tiba datang dengan beberapa suster, kulihat dokter menyuntikkan sesuatu dalam tubuhku, rasanya tubuhku sangat lemas dan aku tidak merasakan sesuatu kecuali gelap.

**~o0o~**

Samar-samar kudengar ayah berbicara dengan Sasuke, entah apa yang mereka bicarakan. Rasanya tubuhku sangat lemas dan luka bekas operasi pun terasa sangat nyeri.

Mereka berjalan mendekat padaku, dan Sasuke berdiri di samping kananku, kurasakan tangannya membelai rambutku dengan sangat lembut, "Bagaimana keadaanmu Sayang?"

Aku teringat bayiku, kucoba berdiri dan tangan Sasuke menghalangiku. "Di mana bayiku Ayah, Sasuke? Jangan mencoba menyembunyikan sesuatu padaku."

"Maafkan ayah sayang, kau berhak marah pada ayah." Ayah terlihat sangat menyesal.

"Apa maksud ayah?"

"Menma telah mengambil bayi mu saat kau masih dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri. Kami terlalu sibuk mengurusimu sampai kami lengah." Ayah mencoba menenangkanku.

Tanpa terasa tanganku mengepal sangat kuat. Aku memukul apa pun yang ada di depanku. Tidak kupedulikan Sasuke yang telah kudorong dengan keras, dan ayah yang mencoba menenangkanku. Pikiranku sangat kacau.

"DIMANA DIA MEMBAWA BAYIKU. KATAKAN DI MANA DIA SEKARANG?!" Aku berteriak sampai terasa tenggorokanku sangat sakit. Kulihat beberapa suster berdatangan dan mencoba menenangkanku yang memberontak.

Akhirnya dalam hidupku yang selalu terlihat tegar. Kali ini adalah masa di mana sebuah ujian yang sangat besar _Kami-sama_ berikan padaku. Dulu setelah ibu meninggal di saat usia ku masih sangat kecil, saat di mana aku masih membutuhkan semua kasih sayangnya, dia pergi meninggalkanku. Ayah terlalu sibuk mengurusi semua pekerjaannya dan mengabaikanku. Entah sejak kapan aku melupakan rasa sakit dan mulai membentengi diriku dengan dinding yang sangat tinggi.

Kali ini benteng yang telah kubangun itu runtuh dan aku pun menjadi seseorang yang bukan diriku. Dua bulan telah berlalu sejak Menma membawa pergi bayiku. Aku kembali hidup dalam duniaku yang mulai mengabur.

Tak kupedulikan Sasuke yang selalu membujukku untuk makan dan minum obat, tak kupedulikan ayah yang selalu memohon maaf atas segala sesuatu yang telah terjadi. Bagiku semua kini terasa sangat hampa.

Kini hari-hariku yang hampa hanya terisi sebuah air mata ayah dan Sasuke, aku bisa melihat mereka, tapi aku tidak bisa merasakan keberadaan mereka. Kini aku memeluk bantal yang terlihat sangat lucu. Aku teringat bayiku. "Kau haus sayang, sini ibu gendong. Oh, kamu minta minum susu ya?"

Sasuke memelukku, kurasakan ada sebuah air mata yang turun pada bayiku. Bantal yang kini sudah kuanggap sebagai bayiku terasa sedikit basah. Aku tidak peduli." Kau kenapa sayang, kau menangis, baiklah ibu gendong ya?"

Kutimang-timang bayiku, kepeluk dia sangat erat, kucoba bernyanyi walau suaraku terasa sangat buruk.

Akhirnya hari-hari kulalui tanpa bisa merasakan apa pun. Aku terlalu asik dalam dunia baru yang telah ku bangun. Membiarkan semua berlalu tanpa kupedulikan. Kini hanya ada aku dan sesuatu yang kuanggap bayiku.

Entah sudah berapa lama aku berada dalam dimensi ini, berjalan dalam sebuah lorong tanpa ujung. Kemana pun aku berjalan, aku tak pernah bisa menentukan ujungnya. Semua terasa berjalan berputar-putar tanpa arah. Hanya ada aku dan duniaku.

.

.

.

Kurasakan ada seseorang memelukku sangat kuat dan hangat, aku merasakan air matanya menetes. Dari tadi dia berbicara, dan aku tidak mengerti apa yang dia katakan.

"Aku berjanji akan mempertemukanmu dengan bayimu, maka sadarlah!"

Entahlah! Dia mengatakannya dengan bergetar, aku bisa merasakan lewat suaranya. "Maka berjanjilah padaku, kau akan bahagia."

Kurasakan dia menciumku dengan lembut dan memelukku dengan hangat. "Setelah aku tidak ada, kau harus bahagia. Maka aku pun akan bahagia."

**~o0o~**

Seseorang mengajakku kesebuah tempat, di sini ada banyak pepohonan dan bunga. Kurasa ini taman. "Mungkin ayah akan sangat berdosa telah membiarkannya pergi darimu, tapi kau harus bahagia anak ku, sebagaimana pesan terakhir sebelum dia pergi."

Mungkin orang tersebut ayah ku. Kurasakan pelukan hangatnya sampai kulihat orang itu pergi dan berjalan mendekati seorang pria yang berdiri tidak jauh dari kami. Mereka membicarakan sesuatu hal yang tidak kumengerti.

Kulihat dari sini, orang yang tadi memelukku dengan hangat itu memukul seorang pria sampai pria itu terduduk dan orang itu memegang kerah kemeja pria itu.

Kurasa orang tadi pergi menjauh, dan kini pria yang tadi telah dipukulnya kini mendekat padaku. "Ini aku Menma."

Hanya itu yang bisa kutangkap dari semua yang dia ucapkan. Sampai aku mendengarkan sesuatu hal yang berkaitan dengan bayi. Ya, dia mengatakan sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan bayi.

Pria ini memelukku dengan kuat dan menciumi wajahku, "Bayi, tadi kau bilang bayi?" Entah kekuatan dari mana aku bisa memandangnya dan bertanya padanya.

"Sayang, ayo kita pergi. Bayi kita menunggu kita." Tak kupedulikan dia membawaku kemana. Dari tadi kalimat '_bayi'_ terngiang-ngiang dalam benakku.

Sekarang aku berada dalam sebuah rumah yang sangat asing bagiku. Entah berapa lama kami menaiki pesawat. Dia memegang tanganku dan mengajakku berjalan dalam sebuah kamar, kamar ini ada berbagai pernak-pernik bayi, samar-samar aku mendengar suara bayi menangis. Tanpa terasa langkah kakiku menuntunku mendekat pada sebuh bok yang di dalamnya ada seorang bayi kecil dan menangis.

Aku segera mengambil bayi itu, kugendong dan kutimang-timang.

Bayi dalam gendonganku sangat lucu dan tampan. Bayi ini terlihat montok dan sedikit berat, tiba-tiba dia tertawa khas seorang bayi, dan tanpa sadar aku pun tersenyum dengan tulus.

Kini aku tidur di atas kasur yang empuk dengan memeluk bayi lucu ini. Pria tadi mendekatiku dan mengatakan sebuah nama padaku "Dia bernama Eren, dia anak kita." Pria itu tersenyum kepadaku dan membelai rambutku.

"Eren?" tanpa sadar aku mengulang-ngulang untuk mengucapkan nama itu. Dan memeluknya sampai kurasakan mataku terasa sangat berat, aku tersenyum dalam tidurku.

Belaian pada rambutku membuatku terbangun, kucari-cari bayi yang tadi sempat kepeluk sebelum aku tertidur. "Mana Eren?" aku mencarinya seperti orang kebingungan.

Pria itu memelukku dan menuntunku ke arah ruangan. Kulihat ada seorang wanita seperti suster sedang menggendong Eren ku. Kuambil Eren dari gendongan wanita itu. "Jangan ambil bayiku."

Kupeluk bayiku dengan kuat sampai aku tidak mempedulikan tangisannya yang sangat keras itu. Pria yang kini telah kusadari dia adalah Menma, kini menghampiriku dan mencoba menenangkanku.

"Sayang, tolong jangan seperti ini, lihat Eren sampai ketakutan!" Benar, Eren manangis sangat kencang dalam gendonganku.

Kugendong Eren ke sana-kemari, dan menyanyikan lagu apa pun yang kubisa. Samar-samar kudengar Menma terkikik pelan "Tidak kurasa, kau bisa menjadi seorang ibu yang baik, Sakura."

Terserah apa pun yang dia katakan. Kini yang terpenting adalah Eren, hanya bayiku lah yang paling ku inginkan.

Hari telah berganti hari dan waktu berjalan tanpa kusadari. Sudah berapa lama aku berada di tempat yang tak kuketahui pun sudah tak kupedulikan. Asal ada Eren dalam pelukanku semua terasa cukup bagiku.

Walau kuketahui akhir-akhir ini Menma sudah jarang berada di tempat ini karena kesibukan jadwalnya yang mungkin padat itu. Aku tidak peduli. Semua tentang pria itu telah membuatku tidak peduli.

Apa yang telah hilang dalam hidupku kini telah menjadi sebuah pertanyaan besar. Kini aku telah bersama dengan bayiku-Eren. Tapi, ada sisi dalam diriku yang hilang. Aku tidak bisa mengingatnya, setiap aku ingin mengingatnya, rasanya semua samar.

Pelukan, ciuman, kasih sayang yang akhir-akhir ini Menma berikan padaku rasanya hampa. Aku melihatnya tapi tidak bisa merasakannya.

Setiap pagi rasanya hatiku hampa, sesuatu itu rasanya telah aku lupakan. Eren lah yang kini menjadi semangatku dalam menjalani hari-hari yang tanpa ku kenal. Aku ingat Menma, dia adalah kekasihku, aku ingat pernah mencintainya, tapi kini aku lupa cara untuk mencintainya.

'_Siapa dia?'_ sisi lain dalam diriku yang tertidur ingin sekali mengetahuinya, dalam tidur aku merasakan keberadaanya. Tapi dia siapa? Aku tak yakin dia ada.

Dalam tidur aku melihatnya. Ada seorang pria yang bersembunyi sambil melihatku dari kejauhan, dia terlihat seperti penguntit. Kadang dia terlihat malu karena tanpa dia tahu aku melihatnya mengikutiku, kadang dia tersenyum karena suatu hal yang tak kuketahui, dan aku pun bisa melihat air matanya yang entah mengapa membuatku terasa ingin mendekatinya. Kuraih tangan itu, tapi dia menjauh, semakin menjauh dan tak bisa kutemukan dia di mana pun aku berjalan.

Sasuke.

Nama itu bagai sebuah mantra yang sangat kuat dan terasa sangat menyakitkan. Berdosalah aku telah sempat melupakan pria seperti dia. Menghianatinya dengan cara yang sangat menyakitkan. Air mata ini seperti sebuah hukum, dan aku pantas menerimanya.

Eren dan Sasuke adalah dua dari salah satu yang tidak bisa kupilih, mereka menempati sesuatu yang tidak bisa ditoleransi. Hukumlah aku yang berdosa ini. Ego telah menguasaiku, tapi berdosakah aku sebagai seorang ibu menginginkan berada dekat dengan bayinya. Kini kupandang Eren dalam gendonganku, kupeluk dia dengan erat dan menangis dalam kesunyian yang sangat menyiksa.

Aku merindukanmu.

**~o0o~**

Kulihat Menma tersenyum dan hendak memelukku. Kutepis kedua lengannya dengan kasar. "Brengsek kau Menma!" Kutarik kerah bajunya dengan amarah yang tak tertahankan.

"Hahaha … kini kau mengingat semua Sakura? Kemana saja kau baru mengingatnya sekarang?" Pandangan menghinanya itu sangat membuatku marah, pandangan itu mengejekku seakan aku makluk paling lemah.

Bug

Kupukuli Menma, dia tidak menepis semua pukulanku, dia mengusap sudut-sudut bibirnya yang berdarah. "Pukul aku sepuasmu Sakura. Aku tetap tidak akan memberikan kalian pada si brengsek itu!" Dia tersenyum mengejek.

"Kau brengsek Menma!" kutarik kerah bajunya dan memandangnya dengan dekat, "kau tahu satu hal Menma. Dulu ayah bilang aku salah, aku menghianati semua itu dan percaya kepadamu tapi kini aku menyesal. Dan kau tahu apa penyesalan itu?"

Kini aku tersenyum mengejeknya.

"Kau."

"Brengsek! Apa pun yang kau katakan tidak akan merubah semua Sakura." Kulihat Menma tersenyum pahit. Kupandangi kedua bola mata itu, aku sangat mengenalnya, karena itulah dulu aku terpesona padanya.

"Kau pikir aku akan tinggal diam di sini tanpa melakukan apa pun!"

"Kau jangan senang dulu sayang, aku sudah banyak menaruh pengawal di tempat ini. Cobalah kau pergi, itu tidak akan mudah." Menma berjalan tertatih mendekati Eren.

Sial! Dia Eren ku, tidak akan kubiarkan dia menyentuhnya. Kutarik paksa Eren dari gendongannya. "Kau ingat Menma. Jangan pernah kau bermimpi untuk bisa menyentuh Eren setelah ini. Kalau kau tetap ingin melakukannya, langkahi dulu mayatku." Aku tidak berbohong, kini aku memegang sebuah pisau yang tadi kuambil dari atas meja dekat Eren.

"Kau sedang bercanda kan Sakura? Buang pisau itu, ini bukan lelucon." Kekhawatiran terlihat sangat jelas di wajahnya.

"Kau lihat sayang." Kupandangi Eren dalam gendongan tanganku yang bebas dari pisau. "ibumu ini bodoh, tapi jika sampai ibumu ini benar-benar mati. Maka sampai kapan pun ibumu ini tidak akan pernah merelakan kau bersama dengan si brengsek itu!"

Kulihat darah mengalir dari pergelangan tanganku yang kugunakan untuk menggendong Eren. Rasa nyeri kini mulai terasa menyakitkan saat darah mulai keluar tanpa henti. Aku berjalan mundur dan menodongkan pisau dengan sedikit goresan darah ke arah Menma. Tak kupedulikan pandangan khawatirnya.

"Hentikan Sakura, Sial! Kau bisa mati jika kau seperti ini."

"Semakin kau mendekat, maka aku tidak akan segan untuk terjun dari lantai tiga ini." Kupandangi dia dengan senyum mengejeknya beberapa waktu lalu.

Kulihat sekilas di bawah sana. Ada banyak orang yang sepertinya pengawal-pengawal Menma. Di depanku Menma terlihat seperti sangat frustasi. "Kumohon Sakura, jangan lakukan tindakan bodoh! Ingat Eren, dia masih membutuhkanmu."

"Kini kurasa kau yang bodoh Menma. Aku tidak akan biarkan Eren hidup bersama dengan pria brengsek sepertimu. Kalau pun aku mati, Eren pun akan ikut bersamaku. Dan aku akan menertawakan mu dari alam sana."

Kulihat tubuh Menma menegang. "Tidak, jangan lakukan itu Sakura."

Sebentar lagi aku akan mati, kurasakan tubuhku yang mulai lemah karena banyak darah yang keluar dari pergelangan tanganku. Tak kupedikan Menma yang kini bersujud kepadaku dan memohon agar aku mengurungkan niatku.

"Kumohon, jangan seperti ini Sakura. Aku sangat mencintaimu sayang." Menma tidak bohong, apa pun yang dia rasakan padaku, aku pun bisa merasakannya. Tapi, aku tidak bisa memaafkan apa yang telah dia lakukan.

"Andai saja kau dan aku bisa bertoleransi akan semua ini, mungkin kita tidak akan berakhir seperti ini." kupandangi dia yang tetap bersujud di depanku, "tapi semua telah terlambat, penyesalan ini tidak akan merubah yang telah terjadi."

Kulihat tubuh Menma bergetar dan tangannya mencoba meraihku.

"Aku akan melepasmu jika itu yang kau mau." Air mata Menma membuatku sedikit untuk yakin, tapi aku dan kekeras kepalaanku tetap tidak mudah untuk mempercayai itu.

"Kau pikir aku akan dengan mudah percaya padamu, brengsek! Jangan bermimpi." Kucoba tetap tersenyum mengejeknya walau tubuhku terasa sangat lemah, kupandangi Eren yang menangis sangat kencang. "Lihat Menma, Eren bahkan lebih tahu apa yang ingin kulakukan."

"Aku bersumpah Sakura, sungguh. Jangan lakukan tindakan konyol ini." Ku dengar dari suaranya, dia pun bergetar dalam setiap ucapannya.

Saat tiba aku akan melangkahkan kakiku mendekati tiang-tiang pembatas ini, kurasakan sebuah tangan memegangku kuat. Kulihat dia dari sudut mataku, dia _baby_ _sitter_ bayiku. Dia yang mencoba menghalangiku. Dan kini kurasakan pula tangan lain memegangku, dia Menma.

Rasanya tubuhku semakin melemah dalam gendongan Menma, sekilas tadi kulihat Eren digendong oleh wanita tadi. "Eren." Itu kalimat terakhir sebelum aku tidak bisa melihat apa pun di sekitarku."

**~o0o~**

_Pria itu melihatku dari jauh, tersenyum dengan caranya, menangis dengan caranya, memandangku dengan banyak rasa yang ingin kujabarkan. Kulihat dia kini berada di balik sebuah tembok. Aku ingin mendatanginya. Tiba-tiba dia menghilang, kucoba mencari pria itu kemana pun. Dia selalu ada di sela-sela persembunyiannya tapi setiap aku mendekatinya dia menghilang. Rasanya ingin mengejarnya tapi dia terlihat sangat jauh. Aku ingin menggapainya._

.

.

.

"Sakura, kau sadar. Syukurlah" Kulihat Menma dengan pandangan yang sangat melemah.

"Aku masih selamat." Kini aku hanya sanggup tersenyum pahit. "Aku kalah Menma, kau menang."

"Tidak." Tangannya menyentuh pergelangan tanganku. "Akulah yang telah kalah di sini." Dia mencium pergelangan tangan ku dengan lembut.

"Kau menang Sakura."

Kucoba mencari tahu kebohongannya. Aku tidak menemukan kebohongan dalam kedua bola mata itu, matanya terlihat sembab dan bengkak. Mungkinkah Menma terlalu lama menangis.

Kulihat kedua tangannya memegang jemariku dengan lembut. "Dulu aku bermimpi kita menikah dan memiliki anak, memiliki rumah sederhana ada kau, aku dan anak kita."

"Menma …" Ujung jari telunjuknya menghalangiku untuk melanjutkan ucapanku.

"Bersama kita membuat keluarga kita yang sederhana penuh dengan tawa. Melihatmu yang berlari mengejar anak-anak kita karena kau marah dengan semua kenakalan mereka. Setiap hari aku membereskan kekacauan yang kau dan anak-anak kita lakukan." Air mata Menma terlihat menetes dan dia tak berniat untuk menghapusnya. Aku mencoba untuk menghapusnya dan dia menghalangiku. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kita menjadi keluarga yang bahagia, aku bekerja demi kita dan kau menungguku pulang di balik pintu dengan sebuah rasa kesal karena anak-anak kita yang nakal itu. Kau membawa panci penggorengan. Kau tahu kau saat itu sudah bisa memasak, setidaknya masakanmu bisa kami makan." Dia tersenyum getir, rasanya air mataku pun terasa ikut keluar.

"Menma … " Dia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Maaf."

"Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf padaku Sakura. Kau benar, aku yang salah. Aku terlalu takut kehilanganmu sampai melakukan tindakan bodoh dan menyakitimu. Aku pantas dihukum untuk itu." Kedua tangannya kini telah mengusap air mataku.

Kulihat Menma berdiri dan menghapus air matanya dengan kasar, "Kau harus bahagia Sakura. Aku akan memberikan Eren padamu dan aku akan pergi." Dia berjalan mendekati pintu.

"Tidah, jangan Menma!" Dia berbalik menghadapku, "Maaf, karena kita tidak bisa mewujudkan mimpi itu. Tapi, kurasa kita bisa merawat Eren bersama. Bagaimana pun kau juga berhak atas dia.

Tanpa terasa Menma kini sudah ada dekat denganku, memelukku dengan sangat kuat. "Terima kasih Sakura."

**~o0o~**

Dua tahun telah berlalu.

Eren berlari-lari kecil sambil tersenyum ke arahku. Dia membawa sebuah mainan di tangannya. "Ibu, pesawat ini kelen. Kata ayah, Elen bisa mengendalainya nanti."

"Ya, kau pasti bisa sayang. Kau kan anak hebat." Aku tersenyum melihat Eren tumbuh menjadi anak yang pintar dan hiper aktif.

Selama dua tahun ini aku dan Menma menjaga Eren bergantian. Kami selalu meluangkan waktu kami untuk membuat dia merasakan apa itu kasih sayang. Aku kini sudah bisa sedikit menjadi seorang wanita pada umumnya. Memasak dan membersihkan rumah. Awalnya sulit bagiku, tapi Ayah membantuku untuk itu dan Menma ikut menyemangatiku.

Eren salalu senang bermain di taman, dia tertawa dan bermain bersama teman-teman sebayanya, aku melihatnya sangat senang.

Kupandangi langit di atas. Langit itu sangat cerah, ada beberapa burung terbang dan beberapa gumpalan awan yang saling membentuk sesuatu.

Mungkin aku terlalu asik dalam duniaku sampai kurasakan ada tangan menyentuh pundakku. "Menma."

Dia duduk di sampingku dan tersenyum. "Eren sangat bahagia." Dia berbicara dengan melihat Eren yang tersenyum bersama teman-temannya.

"Ya, begitulah." Rasanya hatiku pun menghangat melihat kebahagiaannya.

Kami asik membicarakan semua hal yang berkaitan dengan Eren, sampai kulihat ada seorang wanita menghampiri kami. "Shion."

"Maaf mengganggu." Dia Shion mantan pengasuh Eren dulu. Kulihat Menma memeluk pinggangnya dengan mesra, dan dia mencium pipi wanitanya sekilas. "Kau lama sekali sayang."

"Ehem …" Risih juga, mereka selalu membuatku iri dengan momen-momen mesranya. Itu menyebalkan. Aku bukannya cemburu, aku bahkan bahagia saat melihat hubungan mereka yang berjalan dengan alami. Shion wanita hebat, dia selalu ada di saat Menma merasa terpuruk akan keputusannya dulu. Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuat mereka akhirnya sepakat untuk menjalin hubungan.

"Hahaha … maaf Sakura, kami tak bermaksud membuatmu iri." Sialan Menma, dia tersenyum sambil tetap memeluk wanitanya seperti itu.

"Menma, kau tidak boleh seperti itu pada Sakura-_san_." Terima kasih Shion kali ini kau membelaku. Kulihat Menma merenggut sebal kearah kekasihnya. Yah, biarin saja, siapa suruh membuat iri saja.

"Apa dia masih belum diketahui keberadaannya?" Kini Menma memandangku dengan rasa bersalahnya.

Kucoba untuk tersenyum walau itu terasa sangat tidak cocok dengan suasana hatiku saat ini. Menma sangat mengetahui itu.

Waktu yang telah berjalan adalah bukti yang harus aku terima. Sebuah hukuman untukku yang dulu selalu mengabaikannya, mengecewakannya dan menghianatinya.

Dulu setelah aku dan Menma sepakat untuk membesarkan Eren bersama. Kami mulai menjalani hidup kami masing-masing, mencoba membuka lembaran baru, walau kami tidak bersama.

Hatiku sangat hancur. Tepat saat aku kembali ke rumah ayah dan membawa Eren pulang. Kenyataan pahit lain telah menghukumku. Sasuke pergi dan tidak ada seorang pun dari kami yang bisa menemukannya. Pria bodoh itu ternyata memang pandai untuk bersembunyi. Dulu aku selalu menertawakannya dari jauh saat dia menguntitku dan kini aku yang tertawa pahit saat menyadari di mana pun aku berada, aku tidak bisa menemukannya.

"Maaf." Tangan Menma memegang pundakku dengan rasa bersalahnya.

"Sudahlah Menma, ini bukan sepenuhnya kesalahanmu." Ku coba untuk tersenyum ke arahnya walau itu sulit, "Ini takdir kami. Aku harus bisa menjalani ini dengan iklas, kurasa si bodoh itu terlalu pandai untuk bersembunyi sekarang."

Kini aku dan Menma bisa tersenyum bersama, "Mungkin kau benar Sakura, si bodoh itu pandai bersembunyi. Tapi, si bodoh itu tidak tahu jika ada seseorang yang sangat membutuhkannya dan merindukan kehadirannya."

Kulihat Shion memegang pundak kekasihnya yang bergetar karena rasa bersalah itu. Wanita itu mengusap-usap pundak prianya dengan lembut. Aku jadi ikut merasakan apa yang Menma rasakan.

Menyesal.

Apa yang telah terjadi tidak bisa di ulang lagi. Semua berjalan karena kehendak _Kami-sama_. Sebagai makluk yang menjalani perannya, kami hanya bisa menjalankan apa yang telah digariskan kepada kami.

Kulihat Eren yang tertidur sangat pulas di sampingku. Kini aku hanya bisa menangis dalam diam, itu sudah menjadi rutinitasku setiap hari. Dalam kesunyian kamar, aku hanya bisa mengenang dia, dia sedang apa, dia makan dengan teratur atau tidak, dia masih suka membaca banyak buku-buku tebal atau tidak. Semua pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu selalu menyiksaku.

'_Aku tidak sabar mendengar dia memanggilku ayah, Sakura.'_ Sungguh kalimat itu sangat menyiksaku. Senyuman tampannya membuatku rindu. Semua rasa khawatirnya padaku membuatku rindu.

'_Kenapa kau berbohong padaku Sasuke? Kau bilang tidak akan meninggalku selama aku melihatmu, tapi kini kau mengingkarinya. Bahkan hanya untuk melihatmu pun dari jauh kau tidak mengizinkanku. Sebegitu berdosanyakah aku padamu, sampai kau menyiksaku seperti ini.' _aku hanya bisa berbicara pada diri sendiri dan mengenangnya.

Hanya beberapa _game_ yang dia belikan padaku saja yang tersisa darinya. Semua tentangnya telah dia bawa pergi, foto pernikahan kami pun sudah tidak ada. Sungguh aku sangat menyesal karena dulu aku tidak mengizinkannya untuk menggandakan foto-foto pernikahan kami. Bahkan aku dulu sempat mengancamnya akan membakar foto pernikahan kami, jika dia nekat untuk mencetak foto dengan ukuran besar untuk dipasang di dinding.

Aku sangat merindukanmu suamiku yang bodoh, kau sungguh tidak bisa lepas dari setiap langkah kaki ku. Kau telah berhasil membawa pergi sesuatu yang berharga dariku.

Kulihat Eren yang sangat bersemangat. Dia berlari kesana-kemari, sekarang kami berada di sebuah pusat pembelanjaan. Aku mengambil apa yang aku butuhkan dan Eren membawa susu kalengnya dengan semangat. Dia sangat lucu dengan tingkahnya yang tidak bisa diam. Aku hanya bisa mengawasinya dan melarangnya pergi menjauh.

"Eren, kemari nak! Larinya jangan jauh-jauh."

"Iya bu." Walau pun berkata seperti itu, dia tetap saja berlari-lari kecil kesana-kemari. Aku hanya bisa pasrah dengan semua tindakannya.

Mungkin terlalu asik mengumpulkan bahan-bahan makanan, aku sampai melupakan Eren. Kini aku sangat khawatir, "Eren … di mana kamu nak?" kutinggalkan semua barang belanjaanku dan aku berlari-lari mencari Eren. Aku sungguh sangat takut.

"Kumohon Eren sayang, di mana kamu nak?" tak kuhiraukan banyak mata memandangku iba, ada beberapa _security_ pun ikut membantuku mencari Eren.

Aku sangat frustasi. _Kami-sama_ kumohon tunjukkan di mana Eren sekarang. Aku tetap berlari-lari berkeliling seperti orang gila. Aku menelfon Menma dan Ayah. Mereka pun ikut membantuku mencari Eren. Sampai sore pun kami tidak menemukan Eren di mana pun.

'_Kami-sama, cobaan apa lagi yang kau berikan padaku.'_

.

.

.

Aku berjalan menjauhi Menma dan Ayah, aku sangat bingung harus kemana lagi mencari Eren, langkah kakiku menuntunku mendekati deretan sebuah toko mainan, di dekatnya ada sebuah toko es krim. Mata mereka memandangku dengan pandangan aneh. Mungkinkah penampilanku kini sangat berantakan? Aku tidak mempedulikannya. Pikiranku hanya tertuju pada Eren, rasa lelah tidak bisa kurasakan.

Langkah kakiku membawaku mendekati sebuah toko es krim. Aku tidak suka es krim tapi kini ada sesuatu yang mendorongku untuk memasukinya.

"Anda memesan apa nona." Ujar salah satu pegawainya.

"Ya." Aku tak tahu apa yang kuinginkan. Aku bingung harus menjawabnya dengan apa?.

Tak kupedilkan penjual es krim itu menawariku berbagai macam rasa jualannya. Aku hanya memandang penjual itu tanpa ingin mengatakan apa pun.

"Ibu." Kurasakan ada sebuah tangan kecil melingkari salah satu kaki ku. Ku torehkan pandanganku ke bawah dan Astaga _Kami-sama_, Syukurlah. Dia putra ku Eren. Kugendong dan kuciumi tanpa henti anakku. Aku tak bisa berkata apa pun. Aku sangat senang. Kupeluk dia sangat erat.

"Sakura." Suara itu, sepertinya aku mengenalnya. Kutorehkan pandanganku kebelakang.

Wajah itu.

Semua terasa berhenti. Pandangan mata kami saling beradu. Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada orang di depanku, tapi bibirku terasa sangat sulit digerakkan. Eren mulai turun dari gendonganku dan berlari ke arahnya.

"Paman." Eren mencoba meraih pria itu. Meminta untuk digendong.

"Ibu." Lambaian tangan putraku membuatku mendekatinya. Rasanya kaki ku terasa sangat berat.

"Sakura." Dia memanggil namaku lagi. "Anak kecil ini putramu?" Aku hanya bisa mengganggukkan kepalaku pelan. Dia tersenyum ringan padaku dan berbalik memandang Eren dengan senyum senang.

"Ternyata kau jagoan kecil itu." Dia mencubit salah satu pipi putraku dengan gemas. Kemudian memandangku dengan pandangan yang sulit kuartikan.

"Maaf tadi aku menemukan jagoan kecil ini menangis di salah satu sudut pusat pembelanjaan di sana. Aku mencoba mencari tahu siapa orang tuanya. Dia malah menangis. Jadi aku mengajaknya ke sebuah taman dekat sana. Dan baru saja jagoan ini minta dibelikan es krim. "Dia memandangku dengan menyesal.

"Sasuke." Aku tidak bisa menjawab dengan kalimat-kalimat yang bermunculan di kepalaku.

Kulihat Menma dan Ayah berlari kecil ke arah kami, Menma menepuk pundakku. "Sakura."

Kulihat ada banyak keringat di wajah Menma.

"Ayah." Eren turun dari gendongan Sasuke dan menuju Menma. Tangan kecilnya menunjukkan dia ingin digendong Menma.

Menma menepuk pundakku pelan. "Kami dan Eren pergi dulu. Kamu bicara lah dengannya." Pandangan mata Menma sekilas bertatapan dengan Sasuke, dan berjalan mulai menjauhi kami.

"Maaf." Entahlah, Sasuke kini memandangku dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang ingin kujabarkan. "Ini sudah malam, sebaiknya aku pergi dulu."

Sasuke mulai berbalik dan berjalan menjauhiku. Aku tak tahu kenapa aku hanya diam saja melihatnya mulai pergi. Ingin rasanya memegang tangan hangatnya itu, memeluknya, dan mengatakan jangan pergi. Tapi, aku hanya seperti orang bodoh berdiri tanpa mengatakan apa pun. Tanpa kusadari air mataku menetes, dan kini kusadari jika Sasuke pria yang sangat kurindukan pergi meninggalkanku lagi. Betapa bodohnya aku.

Langkah kakiku membawaku berlari mencari sosok pria itu. Kutorehkan pandanganku kesegala arah, berharap dia belum pergi terlalu jauh. '_Kumohon Kami-sama, di mana dia?'_ kurutuki diriku yang bodoh ini.

Hari sudah terlalu larut dan tubuhku terasa sangat lelah. Kuputuskan untuk pulang dan mencarinya besok.

Di dalam kamar aku hanya bisa merutuki diriku sendiri dan berulang kali mengatakan dengan lirih _'Dia kembali' _ingin rasanya aku menangisi kebodohanku dan mencoba mencarinya lagi.

Tak terasa malam kulalui tanpa tidur sedikit pun, Kulihat Ayah sedang bermain dengan Eren. Ayah memandangku dengan iba, "Kenapa Sakura? Kau belum berbicara dengannya?"

"Entahlah … mungkin aku terlalu bodoh, Ayah." Kupandangi secangkir susu hangat tanpa sedikit pun untuk menyentuhnya.

"Kau terlihat sangat lelah." Kurasakan pundakku ditepuknya pelan. " Istirahatlah!"

"Aku ingin berbicara dengannya." Kulihat mata ayah seolah mengerti perasaanku saat ini.

"Setidaknya istirahatlah dulu, kau bisa sakit jika seperti ini."

Kulihat Eren sangat senang, kupandangi dia yang sedang bermain tanpa ada rasa ingin ikut bermain bersamanya. Sekilas dia memandangku dengan tersenyum dan melompat-lompat layaknya anak seusianya. Aku hanya bisa memandangnya dengan senyum pahit.

Kulangkahkan kaki ku mengambil jaket dan mulai berpamitan dengan Ayah dan mencium Eren sekilas. Mungkin lebih baik aku keluar sebentar untuk mencari ketenangan. Pikiranku akhir-akhir ini sangat kacau.

Tanpa terasa aku sudah ada di tempat kemarin aku melihat Sasuke. Aku berjalan mendekat dan berdoa dalam hati, '_Kami-sama_ ijinkan aku bertemu dengannya.' Berkali-kali kuucapkan dengan lirih.

Karena kebodohanku pria baik itu meninggalkanku, meninggalkan rasa rindu dan bersalah yang bertahun-tahun sangat menyiksa.

Rasanya ingin sekali bertemu dengannya, memperbaiki semua dari awal, mengatakan apa pun yang ingin kukatakan, aku ingin memeluknya erat. Hatiku terasa seperti dicubit sangat keras, saat kusadar bahkan berjam-jam aku belum menemukannya.

Mungkinkah semua itu hanya ilusi. Berkali-kali kuyankinkan pada diri sendiri untuk menyerah saja, mungkin apa yang dia lakukan dulu memang benar. Pria itu sangat baik, dia pantas mendapatkan wanita yang jauh lebih baik dariku. Berkali-kali berfikir akan kemungkinan merelakannya telah membuatku mati rasa.

Selama ini aku hanya menjadi wanita egois, semua yang telah terjadi dalam hidupku adalah murni karena kesalahanku. Tapi, kenapa hanya untuk bermimpi hidup bahagia dengan pria itu rasanya sangat menyakitkan.

Tiba-tiba kuingat kenangan waktu aku masih kecil, saat itu aku sangat iri dengan semua teman-temanku yang memiliki sosok ibu. Ayah terlalu sibuk bekerja dan mulai melupakan keberadaanku. Dulu aku hanya hidup sendiri tanpa ada orang bisa memelukku. Hatiku terasa hampa waktu itu. Dan kini pria itu pun telah membuat hatiku hampa seperti dulu.

Rasa lelah telah membawaku pada tempat yang sering kukunjungi waktu kecil dulu. Semua kini telah berubah, dulu di sana ada bangunan tua dan di sebelahnya ada sebuah pohon manga yang besar. Aku tersenyum ringan jika mengingat masa kecilku dulu. Setiap hari kulewati dengan mencari ketenangan di atas pohon manga itu.

Kini semua telah berbeda. Dulu tempat itu sangat sepi, sekarang daerah itu sudah dibangun sebagai kawasan bermain dan terdapat sebuah ayunan.

Ada sesosok pria dewasa duduk di salah satu ayunan. Hatiku sangat bergetar, kakiku membawaku dengan perlahan mendekatinya. Dari belakang kulihat pria itu hanya duduk berdiam diri tanpa menggoyangkan ayunan itu.

Deg.

"Sakura." Mata kami saling beradu. Dia memandangku dengan pandangan terlukanya dulu.

"Ternyata kau di sini." Aku tidak bisa menghentikan langkah kakiku yang mulai tergesa, kutarik kerah kaos putihnya dan kupukul wajahnya dengan keras.

Dia menyeka sedikit darah yang keluar dari bibirnya. "Kenapa kau berbohong padaku Sasuke?" Tanpa terasa air mataku telah menetes.

Sasuke berdiri dan mulai mempersempit jarak di antara kami. "Aku tidak mengerti Sakura?" Dia memandangku dengan berbagai pertanyaannya.

"Kenapa kau berbohong?" Rasanya setiap kata yang kuucapkan terasa sangat sulit. "Kau bilang tidak akan pergi dariku selama aku melihatmu, tapi kau tetap pergi meninggalkanku."

Pandangan matanya memandangku seperti dulu, aku sangat merindukannya. Tubuhku bekerja tanpa kusuruh. Aku memeluknya sangat erat, menghirup aroma yang sangat kurindukan.

"Kenapa kau lakukan itu Sasuke?" Kulihat kedua bola mata hitamnya, mencari jawaban kenapa dari tadi dia tidak balas memelukku.

"Aku ingin melihatmu bahagia Sakura," Kututup mataku saat dia menghapus jejak-jejak air mata di pipiku, "Mungkin dengan kepergianku kau bisa bahagia."

Kulepaskan pelukanku kepadanya dengan segera, kupandang matanya dengan sangat kecewa. "Jadi kau ingin aku pergi darimu, begitu?"

Dia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Kenapa kau diam saja Sasuke? Jawab aku."

"Aku tidak ingin menjadi pria egois. Setidaknya dulu aku telah menjadi pria yang bisa membuatmu tersenyum kembali." Dia mulai mengalihkan pandangannya dariku, "Aku senang akhirnya kau bisa bahagia."

"Bahagia tanpa mu, begitu?" Kutarik pergelangan tangannya dan kucari semua pertanyaan yang ingin kupastikan jawabannya.

"Sudahlah Sakura. Apa yang bisa dilakukan pria menyedihkan sepertiku? Aku hanya pria bodoh yang terlalu bermimpi tinggi." Tarikan napasnya kini terasa hangat menerpa wajahku. "Aku hanya ingin kau bahagia."

Cup.

Kucium dia dengan seluruh perasaanku. Kupeluk lehernya dan menariknya semakin mendekat, minggigit sudut-sudut bibirnya, mencoba merasakan rasa manis dari pria yang sangat kurindukan.

Dia melepaskan ciumanku dan bertanya rendah. "Bolehkah?"

Pandangan matanya sangat sayu dan itu membuatku ingin menciumnya lagi. Aku hanya sanggup menganggukkan kepalaku ringan dan menatapnya penuh rasa kerinduan.

Kini bibirnya yang lembut sudah kurasakan lagi, dia menuntutku dan aku pun membalas semua yang dia lakukan, lidah kami saling baradu dan menikmati semua rasa yang kini ingin kami jabarkan bersama.

Kumiringkan kepalaku dan meremas rambutnya dengan gemas. Ku coba memperdalam ciuman kami. Sekilas kutarik wajahku untuk mencari udara dan segera kucari-cari bibirnya untuk menemukan kehangat itu.

Tangannya yang tadi hanya memelukku ringan kini kurasakan mulai turun dan menyentuh bokongku, dia meremasnya pelan. Tanpa terasa aku mendesah pelan disela-sela ciuman panas kami.

"Sasuke …" tanpa terasa desahan-desahan akan namanya membuatnya semakin memperkuat ciumannya di leherku.

Namun rasa rindu yang belum tercukupi terasa sangat menyiksaku. Aku menarik wajahnya dan mencari kehangatan dalam semua ciumanannya.

Semua rasa itu membuatku tidak ingin menghentikan apa yang kami lakukan. Tanpa terasa Sasuke menghentikan ciuman kami dan memandangku dengan senyumannya. Dia mengusap pelan sudut bibirku, dan itu membuat rasa hangat yang lain dalam hatiku.

Matanya mengerling dan memandang ke sebelahnya, seolah ada objek lain yang patut kami lihat. 'Oh, astaga!' aku ingin menenggelamkan wajahku di lehernya. Semua mata orang-orang itu memandang kami. Ada berbagai perasaan yang mulai bermunculan dalam hatiku, yang jelas sekarang rasa malu itu mulai bermunculan saat mereka tersenyum dan bertepuk tangan akan apa yang beberapa waktu lalu aku dan Sasuke lakukan.

**.**

**~TAMAT~**

**.**

_Waktulah yang akan terus menjawab seberapa aku sangat menginginkanmu._

_Terima kasih kau telah mengijinkanku berada di sampingmu walau aku bukan manusia yang sempurna._

**.**

**.**

**Fict ini kubuat untuk merayakan SasuSaku Canon.**

**Sorry telat banget. **

**Maaf gak bisa bikin fict canon buat pairing tercintah ini.**

**.**

**~BONUS~**

**.**

Keadaan malam yang semakin mempersempit waktu. Kulihat sekilas jam di atas meja menunjukkan pukul dua pagi. Rasa kantuk yang mulai bermunculan hanya kutepis saja. Betapa rasa yang dulu ingin kurasakan sekarang telah menjadi nyata. Aku sangat merindukannya.

Kuciumi pelan pundak pria yang berbaring memelukku, menghirup semua wangi yang kurindukan tanpa lelah. Dia tersenyum samar dan mengusap lembut pipiku. "Sakura, apa kau masih merindukanku?"

"Tentu saja Sasuke. Aku masih sangat merindukanmu." Kepeluk dia dan kutenggelamkan wajahku di perpotongan lehernya. Kucuri celah untuk menciuminya pelan.

"Oh, Sakura. Kau jangan terus menggodaku sayang." Matanya memandang dengan sayu. "Ini sudah terlalu larut untuk kita masih terjaga, sayang." Ciuman hangatnya di dahiku terasa sangat nyaman.

"Berapa pun waktu. Aku masih ingin mengatakan jika aku merindukanmu Sasuke." Aku tidak peduli dengan dia yang beberapa kali mendesahkan namaku pelan saat kuciumi perpotongan lehernya yang hangat itu.

"Kumohon sayang, kau jangan terlalu menyiksaku seperti ini, oh …" Mata hitamnya yang sayu memandangku dengan rasa seolah ingin menahan sesuatu. Dia terlihat sangat _sexy_.

Kupandangi matanya seakan aku mendapatkan sebuah hadiah yang kuinginkan. Dia hanya berbalik memandangku dan berkata. "Bolehkah! Kumohon bolehkah!"

Aku dengan berani menarik wajahnya dan kucium tanpa memberikan dia kesempatan untuk menjawab permohonannya itu. Aku benar-benar sangat menginginkan pria ini. Berjam-jam kutahan untuk tidak memilikinya dengan segera.

"Ya." Disela-sela ciuman panas kami, hanya itulah yang sanggup aku katakan.

.

.

.

Wokeh ini beneran tamat kok… dihajar wkwkwk.

Kalo mau Tanya kapan Sakura bilang soal Menma n Eren… tanyakan sama mereka aja… #nunjuk yg lagi adegan ehem2 di atas.

Nama Eren kuambil dari salah satu anime yang kusuka hahaha…

Oh ya satu lagi… gua gak suka kalimat MK dalam wawancara terakhirnya soal Sakura n H.

See u.


End file.
